thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Prototype
A Prototype is the original "proof of concept" for a model. A few can be made, but are even so usually rare. The character cards from 1999 to 2002 generally have pictures of "prototype" models, and also some of the stock photos. There is a controversy as to if the trains that people claim are "prototypes" are actually the demonstrators or just the first editions. Some prototypes include the abandoned six wheel Toby, the proposed eight wheel Salty, and the delayed four wheel Mavis. Trivia *Most items' prototypes from 2009-2012 seen in order catalogues were from the unrendered computer modelling stage. *Prototype models can sometimes be seen in pamphlets and yearbooks. This is either a mistake or the final model may not have been produced yet. *The 2002 prototypes of many models had visible ledges, despite them being removed that year. *Most items re-released by Fisher-Price in 2013 used the 2011 and 2012 versions as prototypes. Gallery 1992 Thomas Prototype.PNG|Prototype 1992 Thomas 2002PrototypeThomas.jpeg|Prototype 2002 Thomas Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express Battery Thomas.gif|Prototype 2002 Battery Powered Thomas PrototypeLights&SoundsThomas.png|Prototype Lights and Sounds Thomas Kaw60836.jpg|Prototype Mud-Covered Thomas Black Wheels Thomas.jpg|Black Wheeled Thomas 1992PrototypeEdward.jpg|Prototype 1992 Edward 2002PrototypeEdward.jpg|Prototype 2002 Edward 1992PrototypeHenry.jpg|Prototype 1992 Henry 2002PrototypeHenry.jpg|Prototype 2002 Henry 1992PrototypeGordon.jpg|Prototype 1992 Gordon 2002PrototypeGordon.png|Prototype 2002 Gordon 1992PrototypeJames.jpg|Prototype 1992 James 2002PrototypeJames.jpg|Prototype 2002 James BatteryOperatedJamesExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express James Battery James.jpg|Prototype 2002 Battery Powered James 1992PrototypePercy.jpg|Prototype 1992 Percy 2002PrototypePercy.png|Prototype 2002 Percy WoodenBatteryPoweredPercyExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express Percy Battery Percy.gif|Prototype 2002 Battery Powered Percy 1992 Toby.PNG|Prototype 1992 Toby OldToby.PNG|Prototype 1997 Toby 2002PrototypeToby.jpg|Prototype 2002 Toby 1994DuckPrototype.png|Prototype 1994 Duck Prototype2014Duck.jpg|Prototype 2014 Duck il_570xN.873412250_7mku.jpg|1992 Prototype Donald (Hand-Made by Roy Wilson) IMG_2020.PNG|Prototype Donald IMG_2021.PNG|Prototype Douglas originaloliver1994.jpg|Prototype Oliver with Thomas' face 1992PrototypeBill.jpg|Prototype 1992 Bill 1992PrototypeBen.jpg|Prototype 1992 Ben WoodenStepneyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Stepney with Thomas' face Stepney wooden p2.JPG|2005 Prototype IMG_2451.PNG|Prototype Murdoch 2013FlyingScotsman.png|Prototype 2013 Flying Scotsman Prototype Wilbert.png|Prototype Wilbert with a blue footplate PrototypeLady.gif|Prototype Lady PrototypeHarvey.png|Prototype Harvey with his magnet tethered to a string 2007Rosie.jpg|Rosie Batterypoweredrosie.png|Prototype Battery-Powered Rosie Bash.png|Prototype Bash Dash.png|Prototype Dash Ferdinand.png|Prototype Ferdinand ScruffsPrototype.png|Prototype Scruff PrototypeStephen.png|Prototype Stephen WoodenRailwayPrototypeConnor.jpg|Prototype Connor IMG_2852.PNG|Second Prototype Connor ProtoypeTimothy.jpg|Prototype Timothy Prototypediesel.PNG|Prototype Diesel with no body detailing BatteryPoweredDiesel.jpg|Prototype Battery-Powered Diesel IMG_2928.PNG|Prototype Daisy 1993PrototypeBoCo.jpg|Prototype BoCo 1992PrototypeMavis.jpg|Prototype 1992 Mavis Derek.jpg|Prototype Derek (actual model has black engine) IMG_2487.PNG|Prototype D199 Diesel10new.png|Prototype 2011 Diesel 10 (It has the old version's face) Diesel10.jpg|Prototype 2011 Diesel 10 PrototypeSplatterandDodge.jpg|Prototype Splatter and Dodge IMG_2431.PNG|First Prototype Salty PrototypeSalty.jpg|Second prototype Salty with a black buffer beam and footplate BatterySalty.jpg|Prototype Battery-Powered Salty 2013GreenSalty.jpg|Prototype Green Salty IMG_2851.PNG|Prototype Phillip Norman.jpg|Prototype Norman 185px-WoodenRailwayprototypeSidney.JPG|Prototype Sidney 2011PrototypePaxton.JPG|Prototype Paxton PrototypeStafford.png|Prototype Stafford PrototypeHugo.jpg|Prototype Hugo PrototypeSodorRailwayRepair.png|Prototype Sodor Railway Repair PrototypeWinston.jpg|Prototype Winston IMG_2016.PNG|Prototype Dustin PrototypeReg.jpg|Prototype Reg Prototype Skarloey.jpeg|Prototype Skarloey IMG_2952.PNG|Prototype Skarloey IMG 1634.PNG|Prototype Peter Sam with Percy's face il_570xN.879445150_h69x.jpg|1993-94 Prototype Rusty OldDuncan.jpg|Prototype Duncan WoodFunnelDuke.png|Prototype Duke PrototypeLuke.jpg|Prototype Luke IMG_2853.PNG|Prototype Millie Culdee.jpg|Prototype Culdee Il 570xN.876469942 18wa.jpg|1992 Prototype Annie (Hand-Painted by Roy Wilson) PrototypeAnnie.jpg|Prototype 2004 Annie 41lLYIsnA0L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Prototype 2004 Clarabel Prototype-GreyTroublesomeTruck.png|Prototype Grey Troublesome Truck 1994TroublesomeTruckPrototype.png|Prototype Troublesome Van Twrbreakdowntrain.png|Prototype 1995 Breakdown Train prototype.png|Prototype S.C. Ruffey with a cross-eyed face PrototypeOldStyleToad.png|Prototype 1998 Toad IMG 1630.PNG|Prototype 1992 Knapford Express coach Rick.jpg|Prototype Rickety IMG 1632.PNG|Prototype Tar Tanker & Fuel Tanker with Sodor Fuel sticker Recycling Cars.jpg|Prototype Recycling Cars (actual model has darker paint and a slightly different face) IMG 1633.PNG|Prototype Chinese Dragon Rocky.jpg|Prototype Rocky with a long magnet string PrototypeOil&CoalCargoPack.JPG|Prototype Oil and Coal Cargo Pack TroublesomeTrucks&Sweets-Scruffey&Rickety.JPG|Troublesome Trucks and Sweets with S.C. Ruffey and Rickety's faces IMG_2467.PNG|Prototype Candy Cars SodorSweetSpecial.jpg|Prototype Troublesome Trucks and Sweets 1994SodorLineCaboosePrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Line Caboose PrototypeRustyWConstructionCars.png|Prototype Rusty with Construction Cars PrototypeThomasWinterWonderlandTrain.png|Prototype Thomas Winter Wonderland Train PrototypeIvoHughwithZooCars.gif|Prototype Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars PrototypeCuldeeWAppleOrchardCars.png|Prototype Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars PrototypeWoodenRailwaySteamiesvs.Diesels.jpg|Prototype Steamies vs. Diesels WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Prototype Toby and Bash on the Farm 3-car pack Thomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Prototype Thomas' Balloon Delivery RustytotheRescue.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue 3 Pack first prototype RustyToTheRescue-Prototype2.png|Rusty to the Rescue 3 Pack second prototype Sidneyspecial.jpg|Prototype Sidney's Holiday Special OliverandOliverPrototype.jpg|Oliver and Oliver Prototype 1994BertiePrototype.png|Prototype Bertie IMG_2017.PNG|Prototype Terrence PrototypeTrevor.jpg|Prototype Trevor Butch.jpg|Prototype Butch 2011PrototypeButch.png|Prototype 2011 Butch Prototype thumper.jpg|Prototype Thumper PrototypeElizabeth.png|Prototype Elizabeth Jack.jpg|Prototype Jack Alfie.jpg|Prototype Alfie Y4386-thomas-wood-kevin-d-1.jpg|Prototype 2013 Kevin IMG_2015.PNG PrototypeTigerMoth.jpg|Prototype Tiger Moth on a yearbook SodorBayTugboatPrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Bay Tugboat Bulstrode.jpg|Prototype Bulstrode IMG_2024.PNG|Prototype Captain PrototypeTransferTable.png|Prototype Transfer Table PrototypeHighwayCrossing.png|Prototype Highway Crossing ImagesCA5CNRMD.jpg|Prototype Duncan, James and Thomas in the Roundhouse 2011KnapfordStationPrototype.png|Prototype 2011 Knapford Station (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel all have their old-style faces) SodorCargoCranePrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Cargo Crane CrankysOriginalModel.png|Prototype Cranky DeluxeCrankyPrototype.png|Prototype Deluxe Cranky ThomasAndFriends.jpg|Prototype James and Thomas HospitalPrototype.png|Prototype Rescue Hospital LightsandSoundsFireStation.jpg|Lights and Sounds Fire Station TidmouthDrawbridgeWithSalty.png|Prototype Tidmouth Drawbridge (with blue railings) with Salty GrainLoaderPrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Grain Mill SearchandRescueSlingBridgewithFlynn.jpg|Prototype Search and Rescue Sling Bridge with Flynn CarouselPrototype.png|Prototype Musical Carousel PrototypeQuarryOverpass.jpg|Quarry Overpass PrototypeScrapyard.png|Prototype Sodor Scrapyards CargoTransferPrototype.png|Prototype Cargo Transfer UsefuelEngineShed.jpg|Prototype Useful Engine Shed LighthouseElectronicBridge.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Lighthouse Bridge (The actual product has a tan stone instead of a grey one) BoomingBoulderMountain.jpg|Boulder Mountain Thomas friends booming boulder tunnel with rusty 003dfe7a.jpg|Prototype Blue Mountain Mine with Old-Style Rusty 2014Colin.jpg|Prototype 2014 Colin Captain'sshedwoodenprototype.PNG|Prototype Captain with shed HaroldsHalipad.jpg|Harold's Helipad Prototype Helipadprototype.jpg|Another version of the prototype Harold's Helipad 331px-PrototypeWoodenFuelDepot.png|Prototype Fuel Depot File:WoodenRailwayOl'WheezyPrototype.png|Prototype Ol' Wheezy PrototypeMerrick.jpg|Merrick the crane PrototypeSmashingSteamHammer.jpg|Smashing Steam Hammer BatteryChargingStation.jpg|Prototype Battery Charging Station ShakeShakeBridge.png|Prototype Wacky Track Bridge Sodor3in1ScenesPrototype.JPG|Prototype Sodor 3-in-1 Scenes PrototypeCoalStation.png|Prototype Coal Station BrendamBayCargoLoader.jpg|Prototype Brendam Bay Cargo Loader FP-Y4094.jpg|Prototype Wood Chipper Twist&TurnPrototype.png|Prototype Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set ManintheHillsSet.jpg|Prototype The Man in the Hills Set with Sir Topham Hatt, the Admiral, and a Driver 532px-PrototypeWoodenThomasandBelletotheRescueset.png|Prototype Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set PercyFuelsupPrototype.png|Prototype Percy Fuels Up Figure 8 Set C&C-F8S-P.png|Prototype Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsSet.jpg|Prototype Toby and the Whistling Woods Set 510px-PrototypeWoodenPercyattheDieselworksset.png|Prototype Percy at the Dieselworks Set FarmhousePigParadeSet-IllustratedPrototype.JPG|Farmhouse Pig Parade Set Prototype drawings WoodenRailwayFarmhousePigDeliveryPlaysetPrototype.jpg|Farmhouse Pig Parade Set Prototype with The Photographer's Draisine BBSSPrototype.jpg|Prototype Brendam Bay Shipping Set IMG_2049.PNG IMG 2942.PNG|First Prototype Sir Handel IMG_2943.PNG|Second Prototype Sir Handel Category:Divisions of Brand